Love is Forbidden between a Prince & a Concubine
by animeloverja
Summary: Zuko is a Prince and Katara is a concubine that lives in the palace with her family. They like each other, but their love can never be. Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Forbidden between a Prince & a Concubine**

Hi it's me again I haven't forgotten about Zuko and Katara in the 21st century, I just had an idea and I am putting it into action! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar, because if I didthe show would mainly be Zutara.

* * *

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

**Rules**

**A concubine's main jobs are to bring pleasure, and satisfaction.**

**If a concubine fails to do so, they will be let go.**

**If they are to get pregnant, they must kill the baby.**

**A concubine can not fall in love for a Prince.**

**Concubines are not allowed to marry royalty;**

**Such as a Prince, King, or Queen.**

**If they do, their punishment is death.

* * *

**

**Past**

Sokka, Zuko, and Katara have been friends since they were little. Because Zuko (Has no scar in this story) was royalty he didn't see them much, but his father made an exception for him because he was an only child. Zuko's mother became ill, and was unable to bear children after Zuko.

Sokka and Katara are peasants, but they now live in the Fire Nation and in the palace. The war killed their father, so their mom had to find a job. One day Fire Lord Ozai came to the South Pole and saw their mother. Right then and there he made her his concubine. In a way this was good because her kids will never go hungry, they will have clothes, and they would have a place to stay and a good education, sort of. This is how they met Zuko and became friends.

* * *

**Fourteen Years Later**

Today is Katara's fourteen birthday and they were giving her a relatively small party. It will be just Zuko,Sokka, andSokka and Katara's motherat the party though.

Zuko held his hands over Katara's eyes and when he walked through the door Sokka and their mother, Kari, yelled 'Surprise'. Zuko removed his hand and Katara gasps. The room was decorated in different shades of red and she had so many presents just for her.

She turned around and gave Zuko a hugged. "Thank you, Zuko." She whispers and he felt a sensation, he had never felt before go through his body. Katara let go of him and gave her mother and Sokka a hug. Zuko had watched Katara mature and she turned out to be a beauty. When they hugged he never wanted to let her go, but he knew that he had never had this feeling before.

"Zuko, come on I want to eat my birthday cake, but I can't do it with your stalling." She said.

"Hey, I am a Prince and if I want to stall I can." He said and they all laughed. He ran over to the group and they all sung 'Happy Birthday' to Katara. The party went excellent and it was a blast. It was now night time and the maids were cleaning up their suite that Katara and her family shared.

"So Katara how does it feel to be fourteen?" Zuko asked.

"It feels alright, I guess. It just means one more step from childhood to adulthood." She said.

'It is just like her to say a thing like that. Even though she is younger than me and Sokka, she acts so mature.' Zuko thought. Just then Sokka sat down and was eating a piece of cake.

"Sokka you can not have any more of my cake." She said.

"Why?" Sokka asked with his mouth full.

"Because you have eaten half the cake and I want some left for tomorrow." She said. "Don't answer, finish chewing that piece."

After he finished, he said "Girls."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm done and I am going to bed." He said and left Zuko and Katara alone. Zuko got up and said "It is getting late and I have to rise early for my fire bending training." He said.

Katara got up also and said "Thank youforcoming to my party. I really enjoyed myself. For once it was about me and not Sokka for a change."

"Yeah, I guess your right." He said. "I will see you and your brother at the same time tomorrow." He said and she smiled.

'She had such a gorgeous smile.' he thought.

Katara gave him one last hug, before he left. After he left Katara begun to prepare for bed; just as she was getting in her bed, her mother came in and sat on the bed.

"Katara, did you enjoy yourself?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I did." Katara responded. Kari took her hand and began to smile.

"Mother what is wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, but you are growing into such a beautiful young lady and to think that you will be able to marry soon. But…" Kari said as she drifted off.

"But what?" Katara asked worried.

"Starting tomorrow you will be attending Concubine lesson, as with your schooling lesson. You will learn and be a concubine." Her mother said.

* * *

Well, this is the end of this chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you think of this story. I think it will have ten or eleven chapters. 

Next Chapter: Katara misses a meeting.


	2. Chapter 2: Katara misses a meeting!

**Love is Forbidden between a Prince and a Concubine**

Hi, I am back again. Thanks to all my reviewers and to those who read this you get to see how far my imagination can go. I mean this idea just popped in my head and several others have to, but once I finished this one I have to finish my other story I put aon hold.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Katara misses a meeting**

Katara could barely sleep that night. Why? Because she just found out that she was going to be a concubine. Not just any concubine a royal one at that. She wasn't too happy about, but then again she may get to sleep with Zuko. But what out Ozai , what ifhe request her? She just laid there in her bed, waiting and trying to forget the simple fact that she will become a concubine in her young life.

* * *

It was around ten o'clock, when Zuko came waltzing into their meeting place or an audience he had requested. When he got there he was shock to find that Katara wasn't there.

"Sokka, where is Katara?" He asked.

"I don't know. She was gone when I woke up?" Sokka replied.

"It is unlike her to miss a meeting." Zuko said, getting worried.

"Whatever the reason, it is probably good." He said.

"Sokka, starting tomorrow you will be joining me in my training matches."

"Huh, why?"

"Because, I need an opponent and you are the perfect person." Zuko smirked.

"Okay, then why do I feel threaten by this comment?" He said and they both laughed.

* * *

"Katara are you paying attention?"

'Man I am missing the meeting and I don't want to be here." Katara thought.

'Yes you do, they will teach you all things you need to know about pleasuring Zuko.' horny Katara said.

'Hey, who said I wanted to bring him into this.'

'Nobody did, but just thought I bring it up' horny Katara thought.

"KATARA ARE PAYING ATTENTION!"

"Huh?" Katara said as she snapped into reality again.

"Katara you can't be drifting off to day dreamland. You have to learn this andbecome perfect, by the next full moon, which is in a couple of weeks." her instructor says.

"Sorry…it's just hard to find out that you are going to become a concubine." Katara said with a sigh.

"Don't worry; once you started actually doing it you will come to like it." She said, with a huge grin on her face.

'That smile is freaking me out.' Katara thought.

"Anyway back to the lesson. Oh. Katara do you have any questions?" her instructor asked.

"Umm… what do we do when it's that time of the month?" Katara asked nervously.

"No need to be nervous. The solution is easy you won't be any available." She replied.

"What do you mean available?" Katara asked.

"Well Fire Lord Ozai might request a concubine at any time. That means if you're sleeping you will have to get up and go pleasure him. But since you are so young, I think that you will be Zuko's first concubine. If that is all of your questions, then I will finish our lesson for today." She said and continues to talk.

'Zuko! I will become his first concubine! Why me!' Katara thought.

'You know you can't wait to get him in the bed' horny Katara thought.

'Just shut up!' Katara practically yelled to herself.

* * *

Later that day while Katara was finishing her chores, Zuko caught a glance at her and headed toward her.

"Katara!" He yelled. Katara turned around at the sound of her name and saw Zuko rushing toward her.

"Katara, why weren't you at our usual meeting?" He asked concerned.

"Well…I…I had other things to do and I won't be able to come to those meetings for a couple of weeks." She said and looked up at him. She got lost in those most beautiful golden orbs of his and he got lost inhers too. Before they knew it, they were kissing a deep passionate kiss. They finally broke away, because of the lack of oxygen.

"I have to finish my chores." Katara said and left it quite hurry. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

* * *

As Zuko was preparing for bed, his mother, Rose, came in. She sat on his bed and motions him to do the same.

"Zuko, I saw you kiss Katara." She said firmly. He blushed at knowing the fact that his mother saw him.

"Zuko, I am here to tell you something in a nice way. You and Katara can't be together." Rose said.

"I know because she is a peasant and I am a Prince." He said in dislike.

"No, I was not of noble blood; but you father still married me." She said.

"Why, then?" He asked and his mother sighed.

"You know of the rules of a concubine, am I right?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with Katara?" He asked.

"Katara, my dear son, is learning how to be a concubine." She said.

* * *

Well, that's all folks. Please Read and Review. I will update sometime during the week.

Next Chapter: In denial


	3. Chapter 3: In Denial

**Love is Forbidden between a Prince and a Concubine**

Hey I am back! I also will update my other story today or tomorrow! So if you are a fan go read and review, please. Enough of me babbling, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 3: In denial**

Zuko couldn't sleep that night. He was too busy thinking about Katara.

'Why didn't Katara tell me, that she was learning how to be a concubine? Maybe she was embarrassed at the fact that she was becoming one and sleeping with men.'

'Do you hear yourself; she will be sleeping with you! Isn't that great, not only is she beautiful on the outside, we get to feel around her on the inside.' horny Zuko said.

'What! I never said that I wanted to sleep with her!' Zuko replied.

'Yes you did.' the horny version of himself said.

'How?'

'Easy! I said it and in reality I am a part of you; so there! Hahahahhahah!' horny Zuko laughed.

'You are sick.'

'Thank you, you inspired me; but in the mean time you should be thinking about your birthday and what Katara is going to get you. Our birthday is on the next full moon.' horny Zuko said, with a smile in his voice.

'What are you suggesting?' He asked.

'I'm saying I hope see sleeps with us forour birthday present.' horny Zuko said. With that note, Zuko should his head and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko and Sokka were training. They have been training for the past two hours.

"Sokka you're throwing the punch the wrong way! How hell am I going to get better if you suck?" Zuko yelled.

"Well, if I suck so badly then why the hell did you want to practice with me? Hmmn?" Sokka yelled backed.

"How dared you raise your voice at a Prince! I can have you thrown into jail, you peasant!" Zuko yelled and it was harsher than it needed it to be.

"I am sorry your highness." Sokka whispers.

"I think we have had enough training for one day, you are dismissed." He said and Sokka bowed and then Sokka left the area. At that precise moment Katara can walking in happy as ever.

"Zuko, your Uncle has requested your presence in his suite." Katara said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko said.

"Tell you what?" Katara asked.

"Tell me that you are becoming a concubine." He said and he saw Katara's face froze.

"Who told you? How did you find out?" Katara said in a hurry.

"Does it matter? How come you didn't tell Katara?" He asked as he raised his voice a little.

"What does it matter to you?" She asks and looks down. He lifts her chin up with his finger and they were now looking at each other.

Zuko sighed and finally answered "It means the world to me because you are my friend and Katara I think I am in love with you."

She looked at him and removed his hand from her face. "Zuko, I know that we both love each other, but it never can happen. It mustn't be seen. Love between me and you is **forbidden** and if we are discovered my life is in danger, including my family. So Zuko I say this,you can never have my love, because it is forbidden and I can not to have your love because it belongs to the future queen. The queen is not me." She said and left arena.

* * *

After Zuko shower and got ready he went to meet his uncle.

"Uncle you wanted to see me?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, your mother will be here in a minute and we will discuss your sixteen birthday." Uncle Iroh said.

"Uncle, can I ask you question?" Zuko asks.

"Sure, but let me guess, it is over Miss Katara." Iroh said and guessed right.

"Uncle I love Katara and I know she loves me, but we can never be together. Why did she become a concubine?" Zuko asked, with sadness in his eyes.

"The reasons are unknown to me, but just remember that there is a way to bypass any rule." Iroh said, just as Zuko's mother arrived.

* * *

Katara had an audience with Ozai, right out she finished telling Zuko of Iroh's request.

"You wanted to see me, my lord." Katara said.

"Yes, you are my gift to Zuko. On his birthday you shall go to him, when the party is over. If he is to ask what you are doing there, you tell him that I, Fire Lord Ozai have sent you as a birthday present. In other words you and Zuko shall sleep together." Ozai said and waved his handed that signaled her to leave. She got up and left.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter! YAY!1 Please read and review and thank you to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate your reviews. I am a reviewacholic.

Next Chapter: Zuko's Birthday Present


	4. Chapter 4: Zuko's Birthday Present

**Love is Forbidden between a Prince and a Concubine**

This chapter, as other might put it) was a bitch to right! Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing! **Oh, sorry if I am rushing their relationship, but I have two reasons why I am doing it. One it is a reason in the story and two, I only want this story to be ten chapters.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

**Chapter 4: Zuko's Birthday Present**

Today was the day that Zuko turn sixteen and there is going to be a huge party. There were ribbons of every shade of redthat hungon the wall. They had different types of flowers; they had red roses, tulips, daffodils, lilies and more. The food there was unbelievable also. The had pig, ham, turkey, different types of salad, Chow Mien, Orange Chicken, Shrimp, you name it and they have it. The party was just about to start in a few minutes and Zuko was nervous as hell!

He was pacing in his room, when his Uncle came in.

"Zuko, stop pacing it is time for you to go to your party." Iroh said.

"How can I not pace! I am about to go out there with tons of people looking at me and on top of that I haven't seen my friends." He said.

"About that, Sokka will be there but Katara won't be there." Iroh said pulling out his fan.

"WHAT! Why is she not going?" Zuko asked.

"Nobody knows only Ozai knows why. Come on it is time for your entrance." Iroh said and pulled Zuko out to his party.

* * *

The reason why Katara couldn't attend the party was because she had to get ready for tonight. She had servants come to her, just to prepare her for sex. They washed hair, dressed her in the most beautiful lingerie (is that spelled right) and perfume her up.

* * *

It was around midnight when the party finally ended. Zuko was preparing for bed, when he heard the door opened. He jumped off the bed and turned to see who it was. Gold eyes met blue eyes.

"Katara?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded and walked up to Zuko. She looked at him and took in his appearance. All he had on was a pair of baggy pants. When their eyes met again, their lips did too. The kiss was of so much hunger; they had yearned to kiss each other for a very long time. Zuko broke off the kiss and looked at her.

"Katara what are you doing in my room at this hour?" He asked and sat on his bed. He motioned Katara to do the same. She just sighed and sat down.

"Explain, why I haven't seen you for the past days or the fact that you didn't come to my birthday party." Zuko commanded.

She sighed and answered "Zuko your father sent me to pleasure you tonight. I am your birthday gift from your father Ozai."

'Hell yeah! I ready!' Zuko's horny self said, but Zuko ignored himself.

"Katara you and I both know that you are not ready for this, so just go back to your room." He said, but she didn't move.

"Zuko…I…I can't. If I go back your father will throw me and my family out." She said, looking at the ground.

"I will talk to him, so you have nothing to worry about." Zuko replied.

"ZUKO, stop making this harder than it has to be. Let medo what I came to do." She said as their eyes met again. Before Zuko could answer Katara began to kiss him, with passion. Slowly, Zuko got caught up in the kiss and Katara slowly pushed him down on him. Now Zuko was lying on his back and Katara was on top of him. Katara flowered kisses everywhere on Zuko's body and Zuko moaned. Katara then kissed Zuko again. This time the kiss was intense and had fire in it. Zuko and Katara were both tasting each other and savoring the kiss.

Katara broke the kiss, but Zuko pulled her back now. Katara shook her head and sat up on Zuko. Slowly, to torture Zuko, she began to inch her robe off to show what was under the robe. You could see that hunger and fire in eyes; he wanted to see so badly what was under the robe, but Katara would inch it down enough for him to enjoy and then pull it up again. She was teasing him and he didn't like it; so he got tired of it. He sat up and yanked the robe off, then threw it to the ground. Zuko then pulled Katara on him and rolled over. Now Katara was lying on her back and Zuko was on top. He raised his head so he could see her body.

'God, she is so freakin beautiful!' Zuko and his horny self said.

'Yes, we finally can agree on something! I think we both can get used this.' horny Zuko said.

Zuko loved every part of Katara. He began to flower kisses all over her body, the same way she had teased him. He then kissed herwith all the passion and fire he had. While doing this he managed to pull off her panties. The next thing Katara felt what was afinger in her. She just moaned into the kissed, while Zuko just moved his finger inside her. He then pulled out of her and looked at her face. He could tell she wanted more and smirked. The next thing she knew was that her lingerie bra was off. Zuko look at her breast and began to flower kisses on them. He got off of her and took his pants off. Katara gasp at the site and she began to worry if it was going to fit, but all worries were gone when he started kissing her again. Zuko broke off the kiss and told Katara that is was going to hurt. She replied by nodding her head into his shoulder. As he began to inch into her, he made the room dim. There was just enough light for them.

* * *

That's all folks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to update as soon as my cold is completely gone. Please read and review!

Next Chapter: The Aftermath


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**Love is Forbidden between a Prince and a Concubine**

I'm back! People what happen to the reviews? I was really sad, because only four people reviewed and I got a personal review. I was really considering deleting this story, but I didn't because I want to continue writing it. **SO THANK YOU TO Kayko15, Zukoscute2, ML7, seya492 and Jordancatgirl7! They are another reason why I am updating too. Please read and review! **

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

When Zuko woke up, it was around twelve o'clock. He looked around and he didn't see Katara. He felt where she laid and it was still warm so she got up maybe a few minutes before he did. He got up and went to his washroom and a bath was already prepared from him. So he took a bath. Once he was done, he decided to find Katara. As he was walking in he halls, his father spotted him.

"Zuko, come with me." Ozai said, as he walked into his suite. Zuko sighed, silently and went in. When he went in, he saw Katara sitting in a chair and his father was sitting behind his desk. Zuko walked up to an empty chair and sat now.

"Father?" Zuko asked.

"I have a few questions to ask you." Ozai said.

"First of all did you and this concubine make love?" Ozai asked.

'How dare he call her that! Her name is Katara!" Zuko thought.

"Yes, we did." Zuko answered.

"Second, did she pleasure you good?" Ozai said and looked at Katara. Katara just looked down.

"Yes." Zuko answered.

"Good, then from now on she is your personal concubine. Whenever you need pleasuring, call on her. Tonight I will send her to you again." Ozai said.

"Yes, father."

"No, need to be shy and embarrassed; I will check upon her from you time to time, to make sure she is doing her job." Ozai said. "You two are both dismissed."

Once they were outside of Ozai's suite Katara started to walk fast, but Zuko called out to her.

"Katara." He said and she turned around. He walked up to her and looked at her.

"Does, Sokka know about this?" Zuko asked.

"No, he doesn't; but mother plans to tell him soon." She said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." She answered. Zuko sighed and grabbed her hand. He then took her to his room and closed the door.

"Katara, that's not what I met. Are you okay emotionally?"

"Yes, I am fine." She said and looked him in the eyes. Zuko picked her up bridal style and took her his couch. He sat down and looked at Katara.

"What?" She asked.

"You are just so beautiful and you amazed me last night." He said and she blushed. "You are even more beautiful when you blush."

"Zuko, stop it." She said and laughed. Zuko began to nuzzle her and then their lips met. Yet again they kissed each other as if they have been away from each other for a decade. Katara broke the kissed and said "Zuko, I have chores to do; but whenever you need pleasuring just call on me, like your father said."

Katara got up and left to go do some of her chores.

* * *

As Katara left, she ran into a teenage boy. He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. He had hazel eyes and his brown hair with light streaks of blonde touched his shoulders. He was utterly handsome and any girl would go crazy if they saw him. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you." She said.

"It's okay. What is your name?" This strange boy asked.

"My name is Katara." She replied.

"My name is Inari." He answered. (It is pronounce e-nari) "Well it was nice meeting you." With that ending, he kissed her hand and left her standing in the hall.

* * *

Zuko was called to the throne room. 

"You wanted to see me?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, we have a relative that will be staying with us for the rest of the summer." Zuko's mother said.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked.

"It's me, cousin." Zuko turned around and saw the last person he didn't want to see; his cousin Inari.

* * *

Thats the end of this chapter. Please read and review!

Next Chapter: Inari is he trouble?


	6. Chapter 6: Inari, is he Trouble?

**Love is Forbidden between a Prince and a Concubine **

I'm back! Thanks to all of my reviewers that have been reviewing! So please keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Inari, is he trouble?**

Inari walked up to Zuko with open arms, trying to hug him.

"Don't touch me." Zuko said in a rude matter.

"Cousin Zuko, why the hostility?" Inari asked.

"Mother tell me again, why he is staying here for the summer?" Zuko asked, not taking his eyes off of Inari.

"He is staying here because I called him here. I'm tired of you hanging around, with that fool Sokka. You will spend every waking moment with your cousin. The only time you won't be with him is at night. Now leave, me and your mother have important matters to attend too." Ozai said and dismissed them.

* * *

Zuko and Inari left the room and were now outside the room. Zuko turned right and Inari followed.

"What the hell? Go somewhere." Zuko said and left. Inari smiled and followed Zuko anyway, but in a more quiet and unnoticeable way. Zuko went to garden and that's were he found Katara and Sokka. Katara was waterbending while, Sokka was shining his boomerang.

Zuko walked up them and Inari snuck there too.

"Hey." Zuko said.

"Hey." they replied.

"What's wrong Zuko, you look upset?" Katara asked.

"Wait, she is the girl I met in the hallway! Why didn't she say Prince Zuko?" Inari thought to himself.

"No reason." Zuko said.

"Well on the way out of your room, I met a boy named Inari." Katara said.

"You've met him?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said." She answered.

"Wait, how come I haven't met this Inari person?" Sokka asked.

"That must be Sokka." Inari said. Finally before Zuko could answer he stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked.

"Inari."

"Inari didn't I say not to follow me." Zuko said; but Inari wasn't paying attention to them. He was looking at Katara and the way she moved from her waterbending. He walked up to her and gave her a hung from behind. This threw her off and the water fell back into pond.

"What! Get your hands off my sister." Sokka yelled. Sokka and Zuko ran up to them, but Inari made an earth box around them.

"Shit, Inari bring this wall down now!" yelled Zuko. But there was no answered. Zuko tried firebending and Sokka tried hitting it with his boomerang, but nothing was working.

* * *

When Inari was done earthbending, he turned to Katara.

"Inari…what was the hug for and please let me out now." Katara said, trying to be calm. Inari just looked at her.

"Don't make me hurt you." She said, as she began to panic.

"Hurt me, how? You can't water bend. You should be worrying about yourself." He said. "How old are you, you look to be out fourteen, but you have a body of a sixteen year old." Katara was just about to scream, but Inari cut her off, by kissing her. Once he broke the kiss, Katara really started panicking.

"I want you." He said. He began to nuzzle her and smell her; inhale her scent. "God you smell like an angel." He presses his body against her; it was so close that Katara could feel every inch of his body against her and she didn't like it. Why? Because it was not Zuko. She brought her hands up to his chest and began to push him away.

"Stop…please…I don't want this." She said, but he continued. It seemed like no matter how hard she would push against him, he would press his body against her more. It seemed like he was trying to engulf her body. Every time she would scream, he would kiss her, with extreme lust.Inari had his hands underneath her shoulder and his hands started to explore. Soon they travel downward and that's when Katara knew she couldn't take any more. She screamed her heart and lungs out.

"Come on Sokka, we have to get in there." Zuko said and continued to fire bend. Sokka just nodded his head and they continued to try to break the wall.

Inari couldn't take it any more.

"You little bitch, shut up!" Inari yelled and this shocked Katara and her screamed stopped.

"I know that you are aconcubine, I heard every word you told Zuko! You are his fuckin concubine! You can just give up on him; you can never marry him anyway!" He yelled in her ear.

Katara was speechless, what he said was true; it was the realization that hit Katara the hardest.

"That's what I thought." He said. He slapped Katara hard on the face. Before she fell to the ground and in the world of unconsciousness he said "You will be mine and you will bare my children." Then her world went black. When he saw that she went unconscious he bended the earth around them back into the ground and disappeared with too. (A/N He didn't leave the palace, he just left the scene.)

When the wall disappeared, Zuko and Sokka went to Katara. When they saw Katara they were furious. Zuko picked up Katara and told Sokka to get a doctor.

* * *

Sorry but this chapter is too long as it is and so I cut it short. Please read and review!

Next Chapter: Loyalties


	7. Authors Note! About new episode!

**Authors note: If you have cable then don't read this, it's a spoiler to season 2 of the avatar!**

**Did you guys see the new episode! It was freakin kool, I mean even Zula was a bitch, but she was still kool. Who knew that fire benders could bend lightening! Overall it was a good way to start out a new season. Did ya see the preview of the new avatar episode! They were going to have Aang and Katara kiss! The show can't , I repeat can not be Katara and Aang! It must be Zutara! all the way. By the way I will update Love is forbidden between a Prince and a concubine Saturday or Sunday.**


	8. Chapter 7: Loyalties

**Love is Forbidden between a Prince and Concubine**

I'm back just like I said. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: that last Airbender

* * *

**Chapter 7: Loyalities **

Katara opened her eyes to find that she was no longer outside. She was in the infirmary. She sat up and looked around before she could completely get out of the bed; she saw a hand coming toward. She flinched.

"Katara, it's me Zuko." He said and sat next to her. "Katara did Inari hurt you in anyway?" Katara shook her head and turned her head away from Zuko.

"Katara are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said and continued to look at the floor.

"Katara why won't you look at me?" He asked and she didn't answer. "Katara what did he do to you or did he say anything?" She just shook her head.

"Damnit Katara, tell me what he did." He said raising his voice as the flames grew larger.

"The truth." She said and finally looked at him.

"What?" He asked in a shocked manner.

"Zuko we can never be together. You are a Prince and I am a Concubine; I was taught that never in the history of the Fire Nation has a concubine been queen. We can't be together." She whispered as she averted her eyes to the floor once again.

"NO." He said and stood up. "I won't allow it! I will speak with my father and get the law changed."

"No," She said. "Don't do that."

"Why not; don't you want to be with me?" He asked and she didn't answer him. "Katara let me talk to him; will you at least trust me."

"Yes." She said. Zuko gave Katara a kiss and left. "Zuko… I hope your right."

* * *

"What is it, Zuko? You have requested a audience with me?" Ozai said, without looking up from what he was doing.

"I want to marry, Katara." Zuko said flatly.

"No." Ozai said.

"Why can't I marry Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Because she is a concubine and when it comes time to produce an heir, it will be dirty." Ozai stated.

"I don't understand." Zuko asked. Ozai was getting angry, because temperature started to rise.

"The heir would not be of pure blood!" He proclaimed.

"Father, I want to marry to Katara!" Zuko yelled. Ozai stood up and looked at his son!

"Zuko, how dare you raise your voice to me! It seems to me that you have gotten too attach to your damn concubine. I don't give a fuck how you feel about it, you can't marry Katara and that's my final word." Ozai yelled and the room got hotter. "Better yet, Katara is no longer your concubine. She belongs to Inari."

"What! Do you know what he did to her?" Zuko said and flames where coming out of his hands.

"Yes, I indeed know what happen to her." He said "And honestly I don't give a fuck."

"Fath-" But Zuko was cut off by Ozai. "You are Dismiss Zuko!"

Zuko just left before he let his temper get the best of him. When he got outside, Inari was standing by the door and smiling. As soon as Zuko walked past him, Inari said "I going to fuck her good to night." Zuko froze right there in his place. He breathes in and out and continues to walk. He could here Inari's laugh in the distant. Zuko was beginning to question his loyalty to his father.

* * *

That's all folks! Please read and review

Next Chapter: A plan to save Katara?


	9. Chapter 8: The Plan

**Love is Forbidden between a Prince and a Concubine**

Sorry I took so long to update. Between school and my cold, life was hard; but now I'm better. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, because I know the past few chapters have been…well short, too short! So thank you to all my reviews and please keeping reviewing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender!

* * *

**Chapter 8: A plan**

Zuko paced the room; he was trying to figure out a way to marry Katara without getting her in trouble. On top of this was what Inari said. He would go to hell if he allowed Inari to touch her again. He continues to pace the room and not one good idea popped into his head. Just when he thought he had an idea, it was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What!" Zuko yelled. The door opened and in came his uncle. The uncle we all know and love Iroh!

"Hello Prince Zuko." Iroh said cheerfully.

"Uncle this is not the time for you to come in my room. I am very busy." Zuko said, trying not to be rude.

"I know; it's about Katara isn't." Iroh said and smiled; but before Zuko could answer Iroh continue. "I know that you had an argument with my brother about Katara. Right now you are trying to find a solution to help her without being obvious. Am I right?"

"Yes, but Uncle how can I help her?"

"The answer is simple; overthrow Ozai, your father."

"Uncle I can't do that! My honor, my home and my future will be at stake if I lose and not to mention that my loyalty will be question."

"Look Zuko, if you really love Katara and want to help her, this is the only way. I think it's about time that Ozai steps down. Zuko, think about what I said. If you want to continue this discussion meet me in my room at sunset. That should be plenty of time." Iroh said and left Zuko to think.

* * *

Katara was on her way to deliver a message to Inari and she dreaded it. She didn't want to see him. She was still pissed off; she couldn't believe that Ozai called on her to deliver this. By the time she finish being pissed off at Ozai, she was at his door. She knocked on it and she heard a 'come in'. She opened the door to his room and stepped in. The room was pitched black, but it was just enough light so that she can see. She walked in a little more and called out his name. Inari stepped out of the shadows and walked to Katara.

"Hello my pet." He said.

"Please don't call me that; I have a name and it's Katara."

"Whatever; what do you want?" He asked. She handed him the letter and turned to leave; but he stopped her. He threw the letter down and walked behind her.

"Do I scare you Katara?" He asked, leaning closer to her. "Do I make you feel uneasy or uncomfortable?" She could feel his breath on her ear.

"If you excuse me, I have chores to do. Unlike you I don't have free time." She said and began walking towards the door; but he used his earth bending to make the door knob fade away.

"Dear Katara you are no longer in the Fire Nation palace. You are in my territory; the moment you step through the door you fell to realize that everything in hear is made of earth." He said and smiles evilly. Katara began bang on the door and scream for help, bur Inari had already thrown her on his bed using his earth bending. He bended shackles to go on each of Katara's legs and on arms.

"Inari, please don't do this." Katara pleaded.

"What do you mean please? You are a fuckin concubine and if I want to rape you than I can." He said, while walking to the bed. He got on top of her and just laid on top of her.

"God you smell so good!" Inari said and literally tore off her clothes; all that was left was just her under garments. He began to undress himself and within seconds he was naked.

"Please, I will scream and then you will get in trouble." Katara said.

"Screamed all you want, no one will come. Why? Because you are a fuckin concubine." He yelled and kissed her brutally and then she felt his finger go into her. That's when she knew that anything she tried to do was useless.

* * *

The sun had set and Zuko met up with his Uncle in his room. When he got there his mother was in there too.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"She is here to help us with our plan." Iroh stated. Zuko nodded his head and join his relatives at the table.

"Zuko this is what me and your uncle has discussed. We will sneak Katara and her family out of the castle and then after that, you overthrow Ozai." His mother said.

"Mother why do you want to get rid of my father?" Zuko asked.

She sighed and said "He no longer needs me...and he treats me wrong. You don't know this Zuko, but we no longer share the same bed. If it wasn't for the public viewing your father would have sent me back to my family. Besides that he is making the Fire Nation into a total dump. He keeps raising taxes and making new rules. I'm afraid that if this continues the people will have a rebellion and our lives will be put in danger."

"So basically you're using me and Katara as a tool to overthrow my father." Zuko said.

"Yes."

"But Zuko, she is also looking and thinking about the future. She is worrying over the lives of the people who live here." Iroh said.

"Fine, but what about Inari." Zuko asked.

"Don't worry I have already taken care of that," Iroh said.

"Good we have our plan." Zuko said.

"Katara's mother and Sokka already are aware of the plan. You need to go and fine Katara and inform her. We but the plan in action tonight." Zuko's mother said.

* * *

Zuko left the room and headed toward Katara's room, but on the way there he heard a muffle sound. The sound was coming from Inari's room. He walked up to the door and listen.

"Damnit Katara, this would be a lot easier if you participated!" Inari yelled.

"No, get off me!" Katara yelled. Next thing he knew was a sharp piercing scream and that's when he tried to open the door. He used his fire bending to bust open the door. When he did, he saw the worst image. There was blood all over the bed and the blood wasn't Inari's blood. The wasn't even worst part; it's what he least expected. Inari's d--- was up Katara's v----.

* * *

­­­That's all folks, this came up to four pages on my computer. This is as long as I could get. Please read and review!

Next Chapter: The Plan is set into motion P1


	10. Chapter 9: The Plan is set in Motion

**Love is Forbidden between a Prince and a Concubine**

**Note! Read this! Sorry that I haven't update in a while. I have been busy with school. I had three major projects that were due all within each other. So I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I'm doing that now. I won't be able to update a lot, I have summer school from June 28- July 29. I didn't fail any classes; I just need to take classes that are only available during summer. Also for the first week of August I will be busy because I have to go to this summer bridge program. I have to go here one because I have summer homework (this is not summer school hw; this is totally different) and two because I'm in this program called IB; in which they gave me the hw, because I will have college courses next year! Anyway on with the story!**

I do not own the avatar: the last Airbender! Duh, cause if I did Zuko and I would be married and have at least two kids!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Plan is set in Motion part 1**

Zuko was furious at what he saw! He ran in and pulled Inari off Katara. He threw Inari to the floor and sent a fireball to his head. Inari blocked it with his earth bending. Inari jumped and yelled at Zuko.

"What the hell is your problem? I was having sex with Katara."

"I will tell you once and once only keep your fucking filthy hands off Katara." Zuko practically growled. Zuko gave Inari one of the looks, where he meant what he said.

"You can't tell me what to do with my concubine!" Inari yelled and the earth shook.

"As your future King, I command and order you to stay away from Katara, you bastard!" Zuko yelled and the candles in the room flickered. Inari was shocked.

"You will not get away with this." He said. He grabbed his clothes and left. Zuko went to the bathroom and got a washcloth. He ran back to Katara and cleaned up the blood. He also cleaned and dressed her wounds. Just as he was about to slip on a clean shirt on her she awoke from unconsciousness.

"NO, stop, I don't want to do it!" She said.

"Katara it's me Zuko." He said caressing her back. She looked at him and the tears started coming. She threw herself at him and continued to cry.

"Sssh Katara it's okay." He said and caressed her back again.

"Zuko I didn't want to…but he over powered me." She said.

"It's okay, but we have to get you out of the Fire Nation." He said in a whisper.

"What?"

"You and your family are leaving the Fire Nation and returning to the South Pole."

"When was this decided? Ozai approved of it?"

"No, he does not know. Only Uncle Iroh knows and your family."

"I don't want to leave, if that means that I want be able to see you." She said and stared into his eyes.

"Katara I will come for you once I have defeated my father." He said and touched her faced.

"Okay, but you promised that you will come for me."

"Yes, I promise. Can you walk?" He asked and she nodded. He helped her down from her bed and they went back to Zuko room's. When they got there, Sokka and Kari (Sokka and Katara's mother) and Rose (Zuko's mother) were there, already.

"Where's my uncle?" Zuko asked.

"He's preparing to talk to Inari." Rose said.

"We have to hurry Inari is going to tell my father that I interrupted his you know with Katara." He said.

"Oh." said his mother.

"What was he doing with Katara? What did you interrupt?" Sokka asked.

"Not now Sokka." Kari said.

"Come, Sokka and Katara say goodbye to Zuko it is time to leave." Rose said and went to the secret door in Zuko's room. Sokka and Kari said there goodbyes to Zuko. It was now Katara's turn.

"Bye, Zuko." She said and gave him hug. Zuko wiped the tears away.

"This is not goodbye, I will come for you." He said and gave her a kiss. The kiss was gentle, yet enough for them to favor it and save it. They broke away because Rose was getting impatient and because of the lack of air. Sokka was getting ready to say something, but his mother stopped him. Katara ran to catch up with them.

* * *

Inari walked right into Iroh. Iroh smiled at himself.

"Oh, hello.' Iroh said.

"Move out of my way you old fatass." Inari said. Iroh didn't move, but slipped Inari a small potion bottle and went on his way. Inari looked at what it was. The potion said take this and be ten times a better bender. Inari smiled and drunk to the bottle. Little did he know that the bending restricted him of bending for five whole days. He walked down the hallway to the throne room where Ozai was. When he walked in, he saw Zuko already there.

* * *

Katara and her family, plus Rose made it to the border of the Fire Nation, by using an under ground passage.

"Take this route; it will lead you to King Bumi of Omashu. He understands your situation and will take you in. From there he will escort you the South Pole." Rose said. They said there last goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Please read and review! If I don't get a lot reviews I will not be inspired to update. I want reviews from everybody. **So please review!**

**Next Chapter: The Plan is Active **


	11. Chapter 10: It Begins

**Love is Forbidden between a Prince and a Concubine**

**Hi, people I'm back!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the prolonged year break, lol, I had other major things I had to worry about… yall know…like getting ready for college in a year and the rest…lol…I will try to update as much as I can this summer and to fulfill ur need for Zutaraness….anyway…thank you to all my fans that have been patient with me!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Katara took one more look behind her to say goodbye to her past life. They were at the dock outside of Fire Nation territory, waiting for the ship to a new life finished preparing. Katara sighed. She had a dilemma. She wanted to go back and Zuko, but then the memories of the previous events flooded her mind again. The other part wanted to go, be done with the Fire Nation.

"Katara everything will be fine. Zuko can handle this, he has Iroh too." Rose (Katara and Sokka's mother) said and walked up to Katara and rubbed her back. Katara looked at her mother. She tried her best to smile for her. Her mom knew that she was trying.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry that I put you through this." She said and sighed. "Maybe, if I never would've came here…"

"No, mama, I'm glad that you came here. If you didn't I wouldn't have met Iroh or Zuko. Those are the two most wonderful people that I ever met. I wouldn't change the world." Katara said. It was her mom's turn to smile.

"Well, start a new life! We forget all about the bad events that happened here." Rose said and gave her daughter a hug. Sokka came running toward them.

"You guys ready it is time for us, to leave to this god forsaken place." Sokka said. They nodded and started walking toward ship.

"I hope they have food! I'm starving." He said. They laughed at him. "What?! I'm a guy! A growing guy at that!"

"Oh, Sokka." Katara said and hugged them. They arrived at that ship and boarded the ship; The ship to a new life, a new future, a life with new thrills and possibilities.

* * *

Zuko was back in Palace. He was looking for his Uncle, when he ran into his long time hated sister, Azula.

"Hi, Zuzu." She said.

"Don't call me that." He said and walked right past him. She shocked, before he would stop what he was doing and give her his full undivided attention. Today, it was like he never gave her his attention. She caught up with him.

"Somebody is in a foul mood today." She said and he said nothing. "I wonder what happened today." He stopped and turned to her.

"Azula what do you want?" He said. Azula had never seen her brother this upset before. This was both amusing and different. She smiled, her oh so evil smile and said

"Someone's in trouble." She then, walked off in the other direction. Zuko started, to panic a little.

"Don't listen to her." His self said. "She used to say that all the time when we were little and she would be lying." Zuko sighed and made his way to his uncle room. Before he reached there a servant stopped him. She bowed to him and smiled.

"Prince Zuko, your father and Iroh wants to see you in the throne room." She said and bowed again and continued on her way. He changed direction and headed to the throne room.

"Awe, Zuko you can finally join us." His father said from behind the fire. Zuko sat on his pillow next to Azula, Inari and Iroh and bowed downed.

"Father, I am sorry that I am late. I had other matters to attend too." He said. The fires around Ozai rose up in a blaze and then relaxed.

"Don't let it happened again!" He said. "Now on to more important matters, Inari here tells me that you interrupted him and his concubine from having sex. Is that correct?" Ozai asked and smirked as he saw his son flinched and his facial expression changed.

"Yes, Father it is true." Zuko said.

"Would you care to enlighten us why you stopped them?"

"…" was Zuko replied.

"I'm waiting." Ozai said, getting impatient. Inari smirked and waited to hear his answer also.

"Father, the concubine, that he was having sex with, was the same concubine that laid with me on my birthday." Zuko said.

"Inari, that concubine was Zuko's personal concubine." Ozai said. "Why the hell did you touch, no even looked at his concubine.

"I thought she was just concubine." Was his lame response.

"Don't let it happened again." Ozai said. "This audience between us is now over!" Ozai said. Everybody was getting ready to leave, when Ozai told Zuko to stay. After the room was cleared of Azula and Inari. The war lords and captains of the army came in and set up a table with a map of the four countries.

"Uncle what is going on?" Zuko whispered.

"I talked my brother into letting you stay for the meeting." Iroh said.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?"

"No, I do not?" Iroh said.

"What about our little situation about Rose and her family?"

"Well, discussed that later, Zuko. Now is not the time for that matter." Iroh said and the meeting begun.

"Warlords of the Fire Nation I have gathered you here, because as you know Souzen Comet comes in a few days. I want to start a war; I want to conquer the Water Nation, the Earth Kingdom and Air temples. I plan to do that using the Comet. As you, we already have had battles with all them, because of tensions between us and them during my father era. My plan is to use the comet to start and end the war. The comet comes every five years. So if we can continue this new war until the next time it comes we can conquer the war!" Ozai stated and the flames rose, with this emotion of power.

"Commander Yang, please tell them of my plan, on how to start the war." Ozai said. Commander Yang explained the battle plans. How they already had soldiers in major capitals everywhere, except in Ba Seng Se and in the South and North Pole.

The meeting lasted for at least two hours without any interruptions. When the meeting was over, the Commander had asked, if there were any suggestions about battles and strategies. Zuko stood up.

"Zuko sit down." Iroh said, but Zuko ignored him.

"Commander Yang. I don't agree with your strategy of wining the battles." He said. "A killing of innocent new soldiers in the beginning is cruel and not right.

Commander Yang's mouth was opened wide and he pissed off.

"Zuko, do you have any better ideas?" Ozai questioned. Zuko opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"I didn't think so!" He said. "How dare you insult my ways on how to go about battles! Prince Zuko, I as you Lord and King, challenge you to an Agni Kai (is that what it is called?).

"Father, no…"

* * *

**HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, a strong come back!!!!!!!!!! Yea!!!!!!!!!! N E ways please review me!!!!!!!!!! I need them so I can be motivated to write again and not stop like I've already done!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12:They Meet After 4yrs

**Love is Forbidden between a Prince and a Concubine**

**Hi, ppl im back….sorry for the delay….please enjoy my story…plz read and review….**

* * *

* * *

"Katara, Katara, Katara!" Aang shouted. Katara turned to meet him. It had been three yrs since her and Sokka discovered him in the Ice berg. Sokka is now 20, Katara is 18 and Aang is 16. They also had a new companion. Her name is Toph and she is 16 also. (hopefully i did the math right, if not feel free to tell me)Katara was now an excellent and skilled water bender and Sokka still called it Magic and believes that everyone can do it. Sokka's skilled in hand in hand combat had gotten better, but no that much. Toph is a master at Earth Bending, so naturally she is teaching him how to earth bend and Katara is doing the same, but with water. We can't forget about Appa or Momo; they were their too.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked.

"I can Earth bend!" He said, jumping up and now. Despite that he was a sixteen yr old boy and the avatar; he was still a kid at heart.

"That's great Aang." She said and moved back over to sit next too Appa. "I knew you could do it." Aang smiled, he was ecstatic that he finally accomplished one of his goal.

"Don't get cocky, twinkle toes." Toph said in the distance and then started walking towards them. "You still have a lot to learn." Katara and Toph laughed and Aang's mood drop.

"KATARA- " Sokka yelled and ran to them. "THERE ARE FIRBENDERS! THEIR COMING UP AROUND THE RIVERBED!" Katara jumped to her feet and nodded.

"Okay we need a plan." She said. "I can slow them down with my water bending."

"I'll help." Aang chipped in.

"No, Aang, that's the main reason why they are here. You need to escape."

"I agree with Sokka." Katara said and so did Toph.

"Here's the plan then;

"Guys.." Sokka interrupted.

' Me and Katara can hold them off , until you get everything packed and Appa is ready to go." Toph continued.

"Guys…"

' Then you meet us at the river bed and then you can have Appa shush down and get us." Toph said.

"Fine." Aang said.

"GUYS!" Sokka yelled.

"What Sokka?" Katara said and Sokka pointed.

"Oye." She said, and so did the others, when they turned around and found themselves surrounded by Fire Benders. So, the battle begun; Fire was being thrown everywhere, the same with Water, but at a less amount. Ground was flung into the air along side its opposites Air.

"Aang we have to leave the stuff and just go." Katara said. Aang nodded, he knocked out the soldiers that were attacking him. He concentrated, gather enough air and created a sand like storm. Sand was flying everywhere and this was their cue to head towards Appa. Everyone had made it to Appa, except Katara. Aang and Sokka began looking for her. Aang cleared the dust and found Katara pinned to ground by General Zhao.

"Katara!" Aang said.

"That's right, air bender. Come get your little girlfriend." He said.

"No, Aang, go!" She pleaded. "Go!" Sokka grabbed Aang and ran to Appa. As hard as it was, they left Katara in the hands of their worst hated enemy, Zhao.

* * *

Zhao and Katara watched as the Avatar escaped. Zhao was pissed off and took his anger out on Katara. He turned her around and slapped her to ground.

"You little wench!" He said and threw a fire ball at her face, but she had just enough water to block it.

"You think that little water will stop me!" He said. "Because of you, the Avatar escaped!" He threw another fireball at leg; it ate the part of her leg and she screamed.

"That's right scream! Nobody will say you!" He said. Katara got up and started running as fast as she could away from Zhao, but she couldn't go far, because her leg was burning. Zhao laughed at this and threw a fireball at her back and she fell face first in the dirt.

"You can't escape me you little wench. NO matter, the avatar will come looking for you." He said and started eyeing her suspiciously. "Maybe I'll have a little fun with you." He walked over to her, pulled her up, by the arms. She wouldn't look at him.

"Look, at me you water nation, Filth!" He said and she looked at him. Fear clearly in her eyes. He smiled and she tried to back away. She started screaming, he was burning her wrist. He then pushed her to the ground and practically fell on her. All of his weight on her and she couldn't breathe, but he eased up on her and laughed.

"Can you guess, what comes next?" He snickered and she gasped. All the horrific memories of Inari came flooding back to her and she started kicking and screaming. He just laughed. He literally ripped her clothes off and the only thing between him and her were her under garments and his armor. He quickly took his armor off, while one of his hands held her down.

"No!" She screamed! "NO, anything but this, please. I don't want to go through this again. Please, have mercy on me." She said and she started crying.

"Well, it seems your beauty was a curse for you, huh." He said. He removed his pants off himself. He was pulling at her underwear and started kissing her. She was squirming with all her might to get away, but it was pointless at this time.

Just then a fireball glazed Zhao's head and he looked up.

"Zhao it's not right to take a girl, when she says no." Iroh said and then another fireball came toward him and he rolled off the girl. Katara got up and started running. She didn't care if she was hurt; her main object was to get away. She didn't get far, before she ran into something hard. The person who she ran into caught her before she fell. He looked down at her and she looked up.

"Katara?" He said. She yanked her arms away for him and started running toward the riverbed. Zhao had re-dressed and started chasing her and Zuko did too. Poor Iroh just walked after her. (LOL)

Katara had made it to the riverbed and Zhao, Zuko stopped right in their tracks. She had conjured up a huge wave and was staring directly at Zhao. She flung the wave at Zhao and watched him hit the ground. She made a water whip and started hitting Zhao as hard as she could. Zhao had already had the wind knocked out him, by the wave but she was still attacking him. His flesh was a bright red, from the hitting and by this time Iroh had made it down there too.

"Zuko, I think you need to stop her. He is already knocked out." Iroh said.

"Uncle." Zuko said.

"Zuko, are you telling me you are afraid of this girl?"

"Uncle, I'm not afraid of her." He said and Iroh pointed. Zuko sighed and nodded. He ran up behind her and pulled her up.

"NO!" She yelled. "Let me go, let me at him!" She said. Zuko pulled her up and was looking for his Uncle. He was on the ramp that leads to the ship.

"Stop moving!" He said and she didn't listen. Zuko hit her on her pressure point and knocked her out. He carried her up to the ship and they set sail into the ocean.

* * *

Katara woke up with a start and gasped. She put her hand to head and shook her head. Her wrists were bandaged and her leg was too, including her back.

"Are you ok miss?" Iroh asked. Katara looked at the man and smiled.

"Iroh." She said.

"Yes, what is your name?"

"You really don't remember me." She said. "It's me Katara." Iroh gasped!

"Katara! I had no idea…look at how much you have grown." He said and she smiled.

"Do you have water?" She asked and he pointed to the bowl. She grabbed the bowl and put it on her lap on top of the cover. She then started to unbandage her wounds.

"Katara I don't –" he started and then watched in amazement as she healed herself.

"I see, your water bending has gotten extremely better." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"Well, I'm going to tell Zuko that you are up." He said.

"Zuko's here." She said and blushed. He nodded and left the room. While he was gone she got a chance to look around the room. She was in the infirmary, in a bed.

She heard the door open and had to hold back a gasp.

"Zuko." She said.

"Katara." He said and pulled the chair up to bed and sat down. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She said. She got on her knees and lean forward. She put her hand to his face, which had the red scar.  
"Zuko, what happened? Who would do such a horrible thing to do?" She asked. He put his hand on her hand and brought it down.

"Not now." He said, and he started to get up, but she grabbed his hand. He looked at her and she smiled. She pulled him back now onto the bed. He sat down on the bed. She jumped on him and gave him a hug. For a while he didn't know what do, but eventually he hugged her back gently.

"I've missed you so much!" She said and tears began to stream down her face. "You have no idea how much. Thank You Zuko, for helping me and my family."

"I've miss you too Katara."

* * *

**Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thxs for reading!!!!!!!!**


End file.
